Unexplainable
by keepergrl28914
Summary: Before leaving for her 7th year at Hogwarts, Hermione finds Draco outside her bedroom window, begging for her help. Why has Draco taken such a desperate action? What is he doing at Hermione's house? What will all this turn out to be?


Disclaimer: Nope don't own nothing. Not a thing. Just a poor lonely person with nothing to keep her company but her doughnuts.  
  
Hermione sat up in her bed, reading one of her favorite novels, trying to have sleep come down upon her. Tomorrow was September 1st; she would finally be going back to Hogwarts for the year. Yes, she loved it at home, but there was something about her school that was so much better than home. Maybe it was that she could be around her friends more often, or the classes she loved so much. Hermione let out an audible sigh, and turned out her lamp. She placed her book near her trunk, and curled up under the covers. Stifling another sigh, she closed her eyes and was asleep in moments.  
  
The sun was shining down brightly. Hermione opened her eyes, and yawned largely. She looked around her room, and saw Crookshanks dozing peacefully on some clothes that were in a pile on the floor. Realization dawned on her, it was September 1st. She jumped out of bed, and threw on some clothes. She began tossing things into her trunk, but suddenly stopped. Hermione looked at her clock, and saw that it was only 7:33. She dropped what she was holding and sat on her bed once more. Glancing out her window, she began to think of what the day may bring. Sighing, she slowly got off of her bed and on to her feet. She quietly snuck out of the room, not to wake Crookshanks, and headed downstairs to get some breakfast.  
  
Once downstairs, Hermione also found that her parents were still asleep. Not wanting to wake them, she quietly fixed herself some waffles, ate, and cleaned up her plate. Sneaking back upstairs, she went to her room and slowly shut the door. Glancing at her clock once more, she saw the time was 7:52. Figuring 2 hours was about enough time if she wanted to be on the train by ten-thirty, she resumed her packing. Picking things up from here and there, a few minutes later Hermione was totally engrossed in bundling all her things into her trunk. While going through her books, deciding which ones to leave or take, she heard a branch crack outside of her window. Figuring it was just Crookshanks, she continued with her books. Hearing another branch crack, Hermione did get up to see what Crookshanks was doing. Looking out of her window, she stifled a small scream, either Crookshanks had turned human or Draco Malfoy was standing outside her bedroom window.  
  
'Psst! Granger!' she heard him say. Staring with a look of shock and embarrassment, she finally came to her senses and responded. 'Malfoy?! What are you doing here? Why are you in my yard? And what in Merlin's sake do you want?' she responded with this, half falling out of her window because she was so flustered. 'Don't flatter yourself Granger, believe me I would rather be anywhere else, but this is an emergency and you were my only resort. Now can you please let me in?' Hermione was startled. Her worst enemy was here, at her house, almost begging for entrance, and she didn't know if this was either true or some very sick joke. 'Malfoy, is this your idea of a seriously sick joke? Because it's definitely not funny.' Hermione glared down at him, expecting some kind of explanation. 'Granger, look. I'm in a bit of a predicament, and I swear I'll answer any questions you have later, but please, I'm practically begging, and Malfoy's don't beg. Bloody hell Granger, just let me in!' She looked down at him once more, trying to see whether or not he was telling the truth. The look on his face was almost priceless; she highly doubted whether she would see anything like it again. She weighed her options, but finally went with what her conscience was telling her to do. 'Alright, meet me at the front door, I'll be down in a minute.' A look of relief passed of Draco's face; Hermione thought he almost looked cute. She looked at herself in the mirror, she may not have liked him, but she still had to look good, right? She put her hair up into a messy bun, which made her satisfied with how she looked, and galloped down the stairs. Her parents were still sleeping, it would definitely be very hard to explain this to them when they woke up, but that was then, this is now. She walked through her kitchen, into the hallway, unlocked the door, and let a very relieved Draco into her house, which she would have never thought possible.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading my story!!! It's my first one.please review.but don't be too harsh.nah I take that back. Be as harsh as you want! Thanks again. Review for doughnuts. ~Zaby~ 


End file.
